Question: $ -\dfrac{6}{8} \div -\dfrac{6}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First, we can simplify the problem: $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \div -\dfrac{6}{5} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -\dfrac{3}{4} \times -\dfrac{5}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{-3 \times -5} {4 \times 6} $ $ = \dfrac{15}{24}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{5}{8}$